Give Me a Break!
by egokreep
Summary: [Teen Fic]Piper has had enough of her failed friendships with guys and is about to give up when someone makes her realise that she is actually wrong. I'm pretty bad at summaries alright? But just read and you won't regret! :D Read and Review please (:
1. Drifting Away

For this story, I got inspiration from my own rather miserable life.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own them even though I would love to marry Drew Fuller.

Let's see…

Piper is 16 years old

Dan is 16 years old

Leo is 16 years old

Paige is 14 years old

Phoebe is 15 years old

Prue is 17 years old.

Kym is 16 years old.

The sisters don't really play a big role in this story, so yes. They have their powers already and Leo's dad and mum is a whitelighter, so yes, he's magical. But neither party knows anything about it.

Piper leaned against her locker with her bag in her hand, feeling very miserable. She just could not understand why her friendships with guys just did not work out well. All she asked for was a good guy friend, someone who was like a buddy. It's not that she could not get along with girls at all, but you know, she just wanted a good guy friend. Yet, for some strange reason, they all never worked out well. Thinking about it, Piper figured that she was never meant to have good guy friend.

First, there was Joe, but he moved away to New York because his father was posted to work there. She was pretty upset then, but Piper figured out that she would be able to find some other guy to replace him.

Then, there was Keane, they got along really well. They did everything together, but somehow or other, Phoebe got to know him and they hit it off and Keane slowly began to hang out with Phoebe more and seemed to forget about Piper. Piper tried to get him back but he was too smitten with Phoebe to even notice her.

She sighed.

Now, it is Dan. He had comforted her when Piper told her all about Keane and they were really good friends. For once in a life, she actually thought that maybe, this would work out, and maybe it could lead to even more. Yet, once again, she saw him drifting away from him. This time, he began to hang out more with Kym, her best friend. She was angry at both of them, and once again, tried to fight and "win" him back. However, not wanting to destroy her friendship with Kym, she decided to back off. Piper felt bad for being angry, but still, she was pretty pissed with Kym and Dan. Not that she could do anything about it anyway.

Piper stood there, feeling pretty much like a big fat loser_. No wait, a big fat friendless loser_, she thought to herself. _I'm supposedly one third of the most powerful witches on Earth and yet I can't even have a proper friendship with a guy. _She was close to tears, yet she held it back. She was Piper Halliwell, and Piper Halliwell never cried.

She sighed again and was about to walk away when she head someone running after her.

Turning around, she was taken aback to find Leo approaching her.


	2. PMS Witch

Leo Wyatt. He had blondish hair and had this pair of amazingly green eyes. Piper always thought he was hot but never really liked him as she felt that he was always one of those guys who thought that they were really cool and probably tried to survive high school with good-looks and charm. In other words, Piper thought he was dumb.

However, the funny thing was that, since Piper was young, Leo and his family had always been invited to her house for dinner and such. Grams always mentioned something about Leo's mother being Piper's mother's good friend. Piper did not really care but every time Leo came over, she could see Phoebe literally drooling at Leo. Piper rolled her eyes at the thought. It was so Phoebe to drool at every hot guy.

Piper stared at Leo intently and scowled at him before saying a soft, "Hi".

Leo, who was rather taken aback by her reaction, greeted her with his megawatt smile and said a big friendly Hello anyway.

"Erm, my Mum saw you here and told me to ask you if you wanted a lift home because your grandmother invited us over for dinner. So… yeah, you want a lift?" Leo asked casually.

After considering it for a while, Piper agreed.

In awkward silence, they walked down the hall together and towards Leo's mother, who was in her car.

Piper had always remembered Mrs. Wyatt as a pleasant, sweet lady who always had a smile on her face, and this time, it was no different.

With a sweet smile on her face, Piper greeted her. "Hi, Mrs. Wyatt, thanks for offering me a ride!"

_Great, she greets me with a scowl on her face and greets my mother with this oh-so-innocent and sweet smile. No wonder mum loves her so much. Why am I even so darn nice to her? _Leo thought as he rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Wyatt replied her with a big friendly Hello! Mrs. Wyatt looked like Leo, except for the face that she had dark brown hair and was on the plump side. She reminded Piper of a female, brunette version of Santa Clause.

The car ride to the manor was quiet with Mrs. Wyatt asking Piper questions occasionally.

Though Mrs. Wyatt was nice and all, Piper felt like she could have died during the car ride. She was clearly in no mood to talk; yet, she was stuck in the car, having to deal with stupid questions such as, "How's your grandmother?" "How are your sisters?" "How's Paige doing?" etc

Thankfully for Piper, Mrs. Wyatt seemed to have read Piper's thoughts by the time she asked her tenth question and shut up for the rest of the journey. 5 minutes later, the car pulled up the driveway.

Piper mouthed a small "thanks" before jumping out of the car. It was not that she was being rude or anything, but during the car ride home, memories of the times she had with Dan rushed back into her head and upset her all over again. Piper needed to go somewhere quiet to reflect and think.

Hanging her head low, Piper ran up to her room, leaving a very puzzled Mrs. Wyatt behind her.

Tears of anger flooded into Piper's eyes as she sat in her room, staring straight at a photo of Dan and her fooling around. He was about to throw a piece of cake right smack into her face. A slight smile formed as she thought about it.

Then, she felt anger again. She had never felt this angry in her life before. She could feel energy surging through her eyes and her hands. She reached her hands out, wanting to tear the photo up, however, before she could, the photo just, blew up.

She stared at the damage before her.

Then she stared at her hands.

Her hands were supposed to freeze, not blow things up!

Before Piper could freak out even more, she heard her Grams calling her down for dinner.

Deciding to keep the incident to herself, she wiped the tears off her face before heading downstairs.

Piper seated herself at her usual place, which was in between Prue and Phoebe. As usual, Phoebe was trying to get the attention of Leo, who seemed to have his eyes fixed on something else. Piper tried to find out what it was, but was interrupted by Grams, who asked for help with the food.

Unable to say no, Piper got out of her seat and brought the soup in and served it to the rest.

Dinner was quite an affair, with a few jokes by Mrs. Wyatt being thrown around. Everyone was feeling joyful, except Piper. She was miserable and remained quiet during dinner. No one noticed, except Leo.

_My my, look at Miss Grumpy, if she were a witch, I'd pity her whitelighter, imagine having to deal with a PMSy witch 24/7. _Leo shuddered as he thought.


	3. Demon Alert

Being my first time writing a fan fiction, I have never realized how encouraging reviews can be to the author. Now, I know and I would like to thank **lilyqueen777** and **charmedangel429 **for their very nice reviews. (:

Omg, I am SO sorry for the previous chapter I posted. There was some error and half of it got deleted out, thus it did not make sense at all. Blur little me did not realize it at all until **ellabellacinderella** pointed it out to me! See, reviews save your life! :D

Well, back to the story. I've been suffering from a little writer's block and I don't know if and I couldn't sleep because I couldn't come up with something to continue when this idea slipped into my head. So… here goes nothing. Enjoy!

All of a sudden, a horrendous 5-headed demon shimmered behind Piper, interrupting Leo's stream of thoughts and the pleasant dinner they were having.

As if on cue, Leo immediately orbed beside Piper and grabbed her hand before orbing them to the attic.

"YOU FREAK OF NATURE! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU JUST DO? HOW DID I GET HERE? OH MY GOSH. YOU FREAKING FREAKO FREAKER FREKAZOID. WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE BLUE THING THINGS!" Piper yelled at Leo hysterically while trying to release herself from Leo's firm grip on her hand and flicked her wrists, attempting to freeze him, but instead blew him up.

"Crap," Piper muttered, thinking that she had murdered her family friend.

However, the same blue and white lights she had seen before seemed to come to together and formed Leo again.

"Hey! What was that for? What ARE you? I saved your life, can't you be the least bit GRATEFUL?" Leo glared at her.

-------------------Meanwhile, at the dining hall---------------------

With a little flick of her wrist and a two line spell, the demon was vanquished and turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch, Penny!" Mrs. Wyatt, She's also known as Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well, well, not at all, not for the sake of my daughters," Penny sighed as she looked at Prue huddling her sisters together at the other end of the corner.

Just then, she heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs, it was Piper. She looked frightened and immediately ran towards her sisters, attempting to protect them from the "great evil" who was Leo.

"MUM! I saved her life and she wouldn't listen to me," Leo exclaimed as he orbed in beside Bonnie.

Penny looked at Bonnie. She knew that they would have to do some introductions again.


	4. Someday You'll Know

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed… Yada yada yada. I still want to marry Drew Fuller though.

* * *

I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I was busy and I couldn't really think of anything to add on to the story, but I am back. (:

To clear up any confusion, until this chapter, Leo does not know that Piper and her family are witches and Piper and her sisters do not know that Leo and his family are magical either. Only Penny and Leo's parents know each other's identities.

Also, Leo is a whitelighter but he will not receive his first charge until the elders feel that he is ready to. Erm, he'll probably grow old and live to a certain age, after which he'll be immortal. If you don't understand me, it's okay but I felt the need to add that in to clear up confusion of any sort. Meanwhile, he still has all his powers but he hasn't figured out how to heal yet. He only has his "basic powers", such as orbing, glamouring, making harmless light balls and the ability to make himself invisible.

Yeap, so that's about it. I have no idea which direction this story will go in. I do hope that you all will give me suggestions and such. I'll apologise in advance if the story sucks, but hey, it's my first time. So please, please do review and tell me what you think of it and how I can improve. Thanks. (:

* * *

Penny stared at Bonnie hesitantly. Their children were not supposed to learn about this so early. It was not in the elders' plans. They had screwed up, big time. However, they did not have much of a choice. If they did not tell them now, they would be afraid of each other and would not want to see each other, ever again.

That was a consequence they wanted to avoid, as far as possible.

Thus, Penny opened her mouth and the words started to form slowly in her mouth.

"Piper sweetie, please relax. Leo's not a demon or anything. He's a … a … whitelighter."

"A what?" Prue asked suspiciously.

Bonnie replied her calmly, "A whitelighter is a person who guides witches. A whitelighter is sort of a protector of witches. They have the ability to heal. Think of them as guardian angels, minus the wings. Leo's not really a whitelighter yet, he has not received a charge as yet. Only his father and I are full-time whitelighters. The reason why Uncle Chris is not here today is because he's away protecting a witch from harm."

Piper stared at what was going on around here. It was too much for her to bear. Just a few months back, Grams had told her that she was a witch. Then she has had to bear with her broken friendships. And now, the guy whom she thought was the dumbest person on earth, actually she still does think, is a bloody whitelighter. Add her piling schoolwork and the school bitch that she has to deal with.

It was just too much.

Piper scowled and cursed silently under her breath.

"Great! Now you tell me that he's a whitelighter. What's next? Blacklighters? Or Merlin?"

She shouted and stomped up the stairs and into her room

Her sisters on the other hand actually thought that it was cool and asked Leo to do the orbing thing again.

Leo obliged and orbed out.

He then orbed in outside Piper's room. Not that he really knew where Piper's room was, but he found himself pulled towards the door and thus orbed there.

He heard sobbing and sounds of stuff being blown up. Not thinking twice, he made himself invisible and carefully made his way through the half-opened door.

He chuckled to himself. _These powers sure do come in handy but if Mum caught me now, I'd be dead. Oh, what the hell._

He looked on as Piper crushed up paper balls and blew them up one by one while cursing Dan.

She cursed him for being the biggest jerk on Earth.

She cursed him for being blind.

She cursed him for being the worst friend on earth.

She cursed him for being the heartless person.

She cursed him for giving her false hopes.

Leo stared in awe. Unknowingly, he felt her pain. He felt his heartache. He groaned in pain. Unable to take it, he crawled silently towards the door and orbed downstairs.

His mother glared at him, "Leo Wyatt, where on earth have you been? It's time to go home. You still have homework to be done by tomorrow!"

He replied weakly, "Yeah, I know. Bye Aunt Penny! Bye Prue, Bye Phoebe. Tell Piper I say bye too."

After the Haliwells bid goodbye, the Wyatts left.

In the car, Leo couldn't help but asked his mother a question.

"Why is it that when the demon attacked, I felt the need to protect Piper from danger? I feel as if I have a special link with her. Why?"

Bonnie stared at her son for a minute and sighed, "Some day you'll find out son. Some day."


End file.
